


Smut Monday Collection 2021

by Reveriemare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Depending on inspiration and motivation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I might include more pairings, M/M, Multi, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, flatmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveriemare/pseuds/Reveriemare
Summary: All of my stories and entries for this year's event Smut Monday.Newest Entry: January - Body Heat/ Snowed In (KakuHIdan)
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Smut Monday Collection 2021

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always that person that has so so many ideas about stories but can never get them posted the way they should be. But then I saw a lovely post about the event Smut Monday and here we are!  
> Please check out the other writers' work, they are incredible!  
> They are all also posted on the Event's tumblr (naruto-smut-monday) (I'm only a writer, I'm not a moderater or creater of this event), so have a go :)

It’s 11pm. Buried deep under his covers and on the brink of sleep, he almost overhears the quiet knock on his door. “Yes?”, he grumbles without opening his eyes. Seconds later, the door creaks open and shut and he feels his bed dipping under another heavy body. Arms wrap around him from behind, a head nudging at his neck. He sighs deeply but asks anyway. “Can’t sleep?”  
The head shakes from side to side. Soft hair tickle his skin with the movement. “ ’m cold”, he hears, “My bed is too empty”

Kakuzu sighs again and moves over slightly to grant the other man some space.

Three months ago, he would have kicked him straight out of his bed. Two months ago, he would have doubted they would do anything that could resemble a cuddle. One month ago, he would still have denied having feelings for the other man. But now… He just pulls the covers over both him and the man behind him, whispering a “Get some sleep” before drifting into a dreamless sleep. The next day, he wakes up to an empty bed and the coffee machine noisily brewing in the kitchen. No words are exchanged over how they’ve spent the night.

They never talk about… whatever this is they should be talking about. Because that’s the thing: There is definitely _something_ between them, has been since Hidan steeped foot into their flat and introduced himself all these months ago. But they are _flatmates_ – _and nothing good can come out of fucking your flatmate_ Kakuzu thinks one day while angrily lifting pounds of steel above his head. Kisame is standing over him, peering down with raised eyebrows. He knows what the obsessive hours at the gym are really about. Has known since the first time Kakuzu has mentioned his new flatmate and complained excessively about him.  
“You should talk to him”, he says, not for the first and definitely not for the last time. It’s become a strange ritual between them because like always, Kakuzu just grunts a “I’m fine” before moving to add more weights for his already aching biceps. His friend just sighs and lets it slide for now before turning toward the rowing machines.

\---

It’s already way past 9 pm when Kakuzu finally opens the door to their flat, still sweaty from the late workout and no less frustrated than before. He never showers at the gym even though it would help lower their bills but he had always hated exposing himself to others. Having a shower at home for himself is one of the few luxuries he grants himself on a regular basis. Standing in the dark, he tries to compose himself, so he can go to the bathroom without making too much noise and making his flatmate aware that he has come home. But to no avail:  
“Kakuzu?”

There stands his sleepy flatmate, in nothing but dark silky boxers, rubbing his face. It seems like he had already been asleep for a while according to the way his red cheek is marked by the pattern of his pillow. “How was gym?”, the white-haired yawns, voice still laced with sleep. ‘ _Adorable’_ flashes through Kakuzu’s mind before he can help himself. He blinks, trying to focus on how to answer the question. “Um”, he finds himself responding, “It was good. Kisame said Hi”

Hidan just nods, still standing there and blinking slowly. It seems like he had forgotten to go back to bed. He looks a little lost, standing in the dark hallway.  
_‘Maybe he needs someone to tuck him back to bed.’_ Kakuzu can’t help but stare at the other man’s naked chest. The happy trail of Hidan’s fine, silver hair ending just barely above his boxer shorts seem to taunt him.  
_‘Touch it’_  
Suddenly, Kakuzu just wants this moment to be over with. “How-“, he has to cough to get rid of the sudden dryness of his throat, “How did your date go?”

“Ugh, don’t ask”, Hidan just waves dismissively, rubbing his face, “He’s an asshole. I don’t know why I agreed to going out with that fucking bastard.”  
  


Silence, again.  
  
It’s bordering on becoming awkward the way they are both standing in the hallway, one of them almost naked except for one item of clothing. And Kakuzu really doesn’t know what to say anymore. His head is empty and there is nothing except that man in the hallway across from him. Then, Hidan clears his throat: “Well… I’m heading to bed. Good night, ‘kuzu”  
And with that, he is gone, leaving Kakuzu behind who realizes now that he had been staring at his flatmate’s exposed chest and blushing for the last five minutes. Several moments later, he finds himself in his room with a pounding heart and a visible tent in his sweatpants. With trembling hands, he wipes the sweat from his face and tries to calm himself down with taking some deep breaths.

It doesn’t work.

Instead, his mind is racing with filthy thoughts:  
He could open his door, go down the hallway and enter the other bedroom – it wouldn’t even take one minute. He could switch the light on, so his flatmate could see him: all flushed red, sweaty and unbelievably horny. He should see how much his mere presence is affecting him nowadays. Then, he would roll him over, pin him down on the mattress and show him how much he wants him. _Needs him._ Balls deep and at his mercy, screams muffled in pillows, hands gripping his perfectly toned hips so hard, they would bruise. Maybe add some scratches and bites, so others would know that he already belongs to someone. He could fuck him – over and over until both of them were spent and unable to move.

Kakuzu is suddenly aching so hard with want, that his hand is already on his own door, about to throw it open and putting his plan to action.

He blinks.

_‘Don’t be ridiculous.’_

With a roll of his eyes and a frustrated groan, he falls back to bed, licks his hand and deals with his problem himself instead.

\----

“Hey, you got a minute?”, Hidan pokes his head through his door one day.

“Sure”, he grumbles, still sleepy from his nap. It had been a long day with multiple lectures, all of which were incredibly boring.

“Awesome! I just need you to lay still like that, I’ll be right back!” He hears hurried footsteps, then a crash from the room down the hall. Unwilling to move, he just lifts his head.

“Hidan, what are you doing?”

“Give me a minute”, his flatmate hollers back, somewhat muffled. Then, he appears at his door again.

“I need someone to help me study”, he says and holding up several colored sharpies. “You don’t have to do anything. Just get rid of that shirt, lay still, hold my book open and that’s it”

As if that was that simple, Kakuzu scoffs internally. He had actually been comfortable until now but with his flatmate in the room, he is acutely aware of the disorganization of his room: There is a dirty mug on his desk, one sock lying on the floor and a towel next to-

“Kakuzu, c’mon!”

And suddenly, the mattress dips and there’s his flatmate _next to him. O_ n his bed. Grinning down at him as if he was always hanging out with him. On his bed.

_‘With clothes still on’_

He should better do something about his dirty mind, Kakuzu grumbles to himself. To HIdan, he says: “Why do I have to take of my shirt? What are you-?”

He’s trying to sound annoyed and intimidating to get Hidan away from him but given that he just woke up from a nap and his voice is still rough from sleep, he might as well have a teddy bear in his arms and be wearing Ninja Turtle pajamas. He somehow really doesn’t want to turn around and face Hidan, so he stays put.

“I told you”, the white-haired man says, “I need someone to study Anatomy on”

“ _With,_ you mean”, Kakuzu replies, the sleepiness somehow draining from him. He can’t see his flatmate since he is sitting over him and Kakuzu is still laying on his belly. “Nope”, he hears, “I need someone to write my notes on and the guys at the morgue won’t let me borrow their bodies anymore”

Kakuzu really doesn’t know how to reply to that.  
“I don’t want to have sharpie all over my body”, he grunts.  
_Hidan doesn’t have to know about my scars._  
  
“C’mon, ‘kuzu. Pleeease?”  
  
And with that, Kakuzu finds himself shirtless and with several muscle definitions on his upper back. “That tickles”, is somehow all that he can comment on.

“You’ll get used to it”, is the cheery reply. He can hear the joy in Hidan’s voice. It does something to him but Kakuzu is trying not to dwell on it for too long. No reaction about his scars. No comment, no words whatsoever. In fact, Kakuzu had never witnessed Hidan being so focused on a task before. Maybe Hidan really had to study and just didn’t notice how the skin looked he was writing on. “Are you sure this is going to wash off?”

“I am sure”, Hidan says with the cap in his mouth, “Also, I’m almost done. Thanks for letting me do this. My professor has invited Jashin to come over for a few weeks.” When Kakuzu makes a questioning sound, he elaborates further: “He’s this big guy in forensics. He really knows his shit, I’m a big fan!”

“Is that what this is for?”, Kakuzu mumbles while gesturing to him, the sharpies and Hidan kneeling over his back. His flatmate just shrugs, Kakuzu can feel it in the way his weight adjusts a bit.  
“I…just… wanna make sure I know my stuff before going to his lectures!”

“Are you having a crush on your lecturer?”

“N-no!”

“You are!”

“No!”

“Sure you do!”

“I’m NOT! Now hold still, I gotta finish this!”

It sure is strange to having a flatmate that’s majoring in forensics with a minor in historic religion, Kakuzu muses as he hears Hidan fretting over whether a maggot would eat through his shoulder faster than a flesh-eating fly or not.

\-------

“Where are you going?”

Hidan looks up from lacing his boots.

“To the campus, where else should I be going?”

Kakuzu just gives him an annoyed look.

“Hidan, I’ve told you this before: You need to check your phone before going out!”, he tells him with a deep frown. “You can’t go out, we’re snowed in. Everything’s cancelled. You can’t go out” He points to the window that shows a flurry of white outside. The snow is falling in thick bundles, making it impossible to see further than a few meters.

Hidan is at the window in an instant.

“The _fuck_?!” With wide eyes, he follows several snowflakes, a look of disbelief on his face.

“That’s not snow! Go to Russia, I show you fucking snow!”

Kakuzu rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Hidan, your _mom_ grew up in Russia, you didn’t.”

“But-“

It’s almost sad to see the way Hidan’s corners of his mouth sink down.  
“They can’t cancel everything, Jashin is lecturing!”, he exclaims. As if Kakuzu didn’t know that – HIdan had made sure to tell everybody on campus about the upcoming lecture. Twice. But since Kakuzu was Hidan’s flatmate, Hidan made sure to tell him about Jashin.  
Every. Single. Day.  
“They can’t cancel the lecture! Jashin was supposed to show how to work on crime scenes, he refuses to go virtual because of privacy stuff, I can’t stay here!” With that, Hidan takes out his phone, fiddles with it for a minute, stares at it for another minute - and finally stuffs it away.

“I’m sorry”, Kakuzu tells him, noticing the tautness in Hidan’s face.

“Come, sit down, I’ll make you breakfast.”, he offers, and, for good measure: “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Hidan is visibly debating with himself – whether he should still try to go out or stay in. But then: “Fine, but I pick!”

“Fine, no horror movies though”

“Aw, COME ON!!!”

They share a blanket and start with Hidan’s feet in Kakuzu’s lap. By the second movie, Hidan has moved that he’s leaning against Kakuzu’s shoulder. The latter man suddenly finds it very hard to focus on the movie. Luckily, Hidan doesn’t notice that his flatmate isn’t paying as much attention to the movie anymore. During the third movie, Kakuzu has to use the bathroom. When he comes back, Hidan has laid claim on the whole couch and doesn’t seem to want to move.

“Scoot over!”, Kakuzu demands, gesturing him to shoo.

Hidan, who has wrapped himself into the blanket like a burrito, reluctantly lifts his feet up, indicating that Kakuzu should resume his position from when they’ve watched the first movie. “Hidan”, he grumbles, “Share the blanket, I’m cold!”

“It’s freezing in here!”, the white-haired student mumbles, “I think the heater has stopped working.”

It is then that Kakuzu notices the lack of warmth in the room. He turns back to the blanket burrito that is his flatmate. “All the more reason to scoot over and share the blanket”

He doesn’t even know why he is so hellbend on this one blanket that Hidan is wrapped up in right now. He has a comforter on his bed, there are at least two blankets in his room, just a few steps away from the living-room they are in. But he doesn’t even think of that. All he can think about right now is that he wants – he _needs_ – to share body heat with Hidan. Said man finally just huffs a “Fine!”, stands up, lets Kakuzu sit down on the couch before flopping himself down on his lap, covering his body with his own. If Kakuzu had thought of sharing a blanket with Hidan, this was not how he’d imagined it.

“Um”, is what comes out of his mouth in a very intelligent fashion. “Hidan”

“Sh, this scene is very good”, his flatmate points out, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Kakuzu freezes.

Lately, whenever Hidan is around him, he feels not only at a loss for words but also at a loss for simply anything. He feels like a fool and he hates it. But _this_ – Hidan sitting right _there_ , _in his lap_ , brings this to another level. He doesn’t know what to do now. His eyes wander around the room, looking for an answer, an inspiration. The door to the living room is open.

He could bolt. He could make a run for the bathroom and just don’t come out for the next hour and hope that Hidan might have fallen asleep in the meantime.

_It’s 10 am. Damnit!_

Kakuzu tries to think of a way to somehow get Hidan off his lap without making it too obvious by just shoving him but-

It’s that moment when he realizes that he has HIdan in his lap. Hidan, who cannot ever seem to be able to sit still, even if his life depended on it. Hidan, who is… _leaning_ against him, shifting ever so often. It makes it very hard for Kakuzu to focus on anything but the way Hidan’s legs – Hidan’s _butt_ – is rubbing against him. It’s as if his flatmate is doing it on purpose.

“Hidan”, he grinds out between his teeth, his hands gripping the blanket they are still sharing.

But the white-haired man just pats his hand without looking away and shushes him.

Kakuzu never got shushed before. Ever. Seething, he grips the smaller man by the shoulder and tries to shove him off. Somehow, Hidan resists and actually succeeds in staying put with minimal flailing of his arms.

“I’m cold”, he suddenly whispers and gives Kakuzu a scorching look over his shoulder, “Maybe we should warm each other up?”

It’s the worst catch phrase anyone has ever used but Kakuzu could care less, he is too busy throwing his flatmate onto the couch. “What. Did you just say?”, he asks him through grinding teeth. It’s all he can do to control himself. Or else, there would be clothes laying in tatters on the floor.

Hidan, as straightforward as he is, just pulls Kakuzu down and on top of him. “You heard me”, he whispers, this time directly against the other man’s ear, “Get out of these clothes and warm me up”

And that is exactly what Kakuzu is doing – Hidan doesn’t have to tell him twice:

In an instant, he has peeled Hidan out of his Sweater and shirt and has thrown his own clothes across the living room. He doesn’t spend another moment asking Hidan if he really wants this, the way the white-haired man eagerly moves against him gives him enough confirmation. He strips Hidan out of the rest of his clothes and wraps his arms around his slender body. For a few moments, they just move against each other and enjoy each other’s body heat. Hidan somehow feels both small and strong in his arms and it’s addicting how _right_ he feels against him. Kakuzu’s head is spinning. Without thinking about it, he moves faster against the smaller man and wants to feel more. Wants to hold him closer and closer still.

“Can I kiss you?”, he finally grunts out.

“Fuck, finally”, is the only answer that he needs and Hidan practically whimpers it against his neck.

Their kiss is rushed and urgent in the way that they practically slant their mouths against each other but Kakuzu doesn’t feel like complaining. He hikes Hidan’s leg higher up his hips and grinds down against him, earning a deep moan from the other man. Both don’t seem to want to take it any further than that, they just want to _feel_ each other’s bodies. Hidan’s slender hands are everywhere. They grip, they scratch, they tighten around his shoulders. Kakuzu wants them lower and he tells him that. With a grin, Hidan obliges and lets his hands slide over his hips.

They rub, they grind, they finally find a rhythm together. Kakuzu finds his hands on Hidan’s ass and pulls him closer and closer still. He can’t get enough of this man. Hidan throws his head back and groans, one hand moving against his cock, the other gliding down towards Kakuzu’s. His moans are getting desperate, his moves become urgent.

“Fuck!”

“I intend to- to keep doing that”, Hidan pants cheekily, face flushed red and dripping with sweat. Kakuzu can’t help but kiss him again. He wants to consume everything Hidan has to offer, wants to breathe him in and keep him for himself. Suddenly, Hidan’s hands on him moves faster and the coil in his belly gets tighter. He doesn’t have to ask if Hidan is close – he can see it in the set of his jaw, can hear it in the desperate tone of his moans. It doesn’t take much more than that and they are both toppling over the edge.

\---

“Kakuzu”

“Hm?”

“Can we go outside and have a snowball fight?”

\----------

Remarkably, their living situation hasn’t changed much after this. Of course, they stopped using both beds and Hidan is sleeping more often in Kakuzu’s bed than in his. But aside from that, they go about their day like they did before. Which is mostly spend with bickering and the occasional loud argument. But now, they make up a bit more… _physically._

“Aw, _shit!_ ”

“Y-you need to apologize - _hah_ \- harder, ‘kuzu!”

\------

“Oh, _fuck_ – I h- _hah_ -have to leave in t-ten minutes!”

It had been Hidan’s idea to ride him. His idea to wake him up with his naked body and a boner that was asking for attention. “I need you more than caffeine”, he had whispered urgently into his ear, peppering his neck with kisses.

He had not been fully awake yet, but he could never say “No” to Hidan. So, he let him have his way with him. Pulled him in his lap and seconds later, the white-haired man – for the lack of better words - just impaled himself on him and set up a pace that kept them both gasping for air in minutes. How he could keep up this tempo, Kakuzu would never know. But he knew that he wanted him to keep going. Gripping his hips, he slammed him down while simultaneously digging his heels into the mattress and lifting his own hips, thus increasing the addictive sensation of being deep inside him.

Hidan throws his head back and almost screams in lust, legs trembling from bouncing so hard.

“Sh!”, Kakuzu slaps a hand over his mouth and burying the other one in his hair, he pulls him down towards him, so he could silence him with a deep kiss. They part after both of them have run out of air, panting against each other’s lips. Kakuzu can’t help but stare into the other’s eyes. He’s found out that they darken significantly when Hidan is heavily aroused like he is right now. He is gripping Kakuzu’s forearms like a lifeline, begging for release in short gasped “Please, _fuck_ , please, _please_ ” with every sharp snap of his hips. There is drool rolling out of the corner of his mouth. With a last effort, Kakuzu yanks him down again, holding him close while he wraps his hand over the white-haired man’s erection, rubbing it desperately. “Come on, come on”, he growls, feeling the releasing heat in his belly tightening.  
Hidan screws his eyes shut and _mewls_.

After, Kakuzu gives Hidan a deep kiss and wraps his arms around him before shoving him off the bed.  
“You’ll ace your test”, he growls and kisses him again for good measure.

And he does. Kakuzu has a feeling that Hidan might think that it was because of their morning together and will be trying to repeat it every time before he has to go to take a test.

He is right about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa!
> 
> Okay, so this might have come out a bit rushed but I just wanted to finally post it. I might rewrite a certain scene when I have more time - but still, I hope you enjoyed reading this! If it works out, I might post something for the next Smut Monday!


End file.
